Sailor Wars
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: AU.Peace has reigned in the galaxy since the defeat of Galaxia. But when a youma shows up and sends the Senshi and Starlights to a strange new reality they must try to find a way home without their Senshi powers. Crossover of sorts with Star Wars. WIP
1. Prologue

I come bearing a unique, never before attempted story (at least I think so)!! A crossover between Sailor Moon and Star Wars!! (How bizarre can I get? Hehehe)

This story is still in the works and this is all I have so far so bear with me as I work on this. Also, I'm not completely up to date on all the happenings in the Star Wars world so I'm having the timeline for SW take place a few centuries after the events in Return of the Jedi.

I do not own Sailor Moon or Star Wars or characters therein. I do own the plot for this story and a few characters of my own creation.

* * *

It was a beautiful peaceful day on Earth. There had been no enemies for several years now since the fall of Galaxia and the Sol Senshi were enjoying that fact. Each of the Inners had taken their university entrance exams. Sadly that meant Ami had gone to Germany but the others stayed close to Tokyo and kept in close touch with the Ice Senshi. Aside from Ami and Minako (who was training to become an idol), the other Inners were mainly unsure of what they wanted to do. Makoto knew she wanted to cook but she also didn't want to limit herself too much. Usagi as usual had no idea on what to do. She had been subdued ever since the battle with Galaxia. Mamoru had not been revived with the others and it took a heavy toll on the Moon Princess. As for Rei she was unsure if she wanted to continue majoring in music or go into business to help run the shrine better since her grandfather's health was starting to fail.

Usagi headed up the steps to the Hikawa Shrine. She still had her hair in its usual style but one could tell from her air she had grown up a little. She still acted like her usual self and was still outgoing as ever.

The blonde arrived at the top of the stairs and headed for the room she and the others always met in. She knocked on the door and it slid open revealing Rei and the other two Inner Senshi.

"Still late as always Usagi," Rei grinned.

Usagi stuck out her tongue and plopped down in her usual spot. "You're always so mean to me Rei!" Usagi whined.

Makoto and Minako shook their heads wearily. No matter how much Usagi grew up she would always be the same. "How about something to eat Usagi?" Makoto offered, holding out a plate of cookies.

Usagi's eyes lit up and she grabbed several cookies. "Thank you Mako-chan!!" she exclaimed in happiness. The others laughed as she downed the cookies.

"Anyone hear from Ami?" Makoto asked. The other three shook their heads.

"Not recently," Minako confirmed. Makoto nodded.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ami silently waited in line, ignoring the announcements that echoed overhead in the airport. She moved with the line and soon enough she handed her ticket to the man and walked down, the whine of engines meeting her ears. A small smile graced her face as she boarded the jet and found her seat. After a year and a half away from Tokyo she was finally coming home for a visit.

She placed her carry on under the seat in front of her and buckled herself in. She opened a book and began reading; glasses perched precariously on her nose. She pushed them up absently and continued to read as the plane finished being boarded and started taxiing down the runway.

- - - - - - - - - -

Maker walked down the hall and saw Fighter and Healer coming from the other direction. They met up in front of the door and nodded in greeting to each other. "So did Ouhi say why she called us?" Fighter asked.

Maker shook her head. "She didn't tell me."

"The only way we'll find out is if we go in to see why she summoned us," Healer returned, opening the door. The three filed into the study and stood waiting for Kakyuu to acknowledge them, which she soon did.

Kakyuu smiled warmly to the three. "Things have been peaceful these past few years," she began. The three nodded in agreement. "I think it's time we take advantage of this peace and form an alliance with the Sol Senshi."

"Why?" Healer asked bluntly. Fighter poked the short Starlight and shook her head. Kakyuu smiled and came around her desk.

"In case something like this Galaxia incident happens again. It's better to be prepared," she said in reply.

"The Inner Sol Senshi will agree but the Outers might prove reluctant," Fighter stated. And she was right. The Outers and Starlights had never gotten along and probably never would.

"I would still like you to try," Kakyuu said. The three nodded and left, preparing to return to Earth.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka gunned the engine of her car, passing the car in front of her and narrowly avoiding a collision. She grinned as she shifted into a higher gear on the straightaway as she pressed down on the gas. The racecar shot over the finish line as the checkered flag came waving down. The racer grinned in triumph as she did her victory lap before pulling to a stop in her pit. She climbed out of the window and waved to the crowd as the stadium cheered like crazy.

The pit crew hoisted Haruka up in the air as water was sprayed and dumped on her. She was soon let down and thanked everyone who was congratulating her. She managed to get away from the crowds and quickly showered and changed, wearing a pair of black leather pants and a white button up shirt and black boots. The Wind Senshi walked outside to her bike and climbed on, pulling her riding gloves on and helmet before heading off for home and her family. She couldn't wait to see them.

- - - - - - - - - -

Cold, yellow eyes rimmed with red opened, a cold smirk forming on the handsome face. The cloaked figure rose to his feet, a silver tube hanging from his belt swaying with the movement. The black cloak immediately hid the tube. The figure walked to the large display screen and looked at the foreign blue planet.

"You are certain this creature will send me to this place?" he asked.

Another figure smirked. "Trust me Kurast, the youma will do its job."

"Good." The figure faded away and Kurast looked again at the planet. He grinned in anticipation. He could sense at least one person who would be perfect as his apprentice. And that made his smile widen even more.

* * *

So was the prologue good? Send me a !non-flame! review and help keep the inspiration up for this story! I don't want this to flop like Dark Future did at the end... So review I say!! Please?...:waves hand over readers' faces, using Jedi Mind Trick: You will send a review to this story... 


	2. Chapter I

Another chapter!! Woo! Hope you all like it!

Things are starting to pick up!

I don't own Sailor Moon or Star Wars and related characters therein.

* * *

Seiya looked around the sunny park, sunglasses hiding her eyes. "Well…standing around here all day won't get this mission done," she said. She set off towards the Hikawa shrine, hoping that the Sol Senshi, or at least the Inners, would be there.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ami walked up the steps to the Hikawa Shrine, a little nervous about seeing her friends again but extremely happy. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. She smiled when she heard Usagi and Rei bantering about who could be at the door. A moment later Minako opened the door and all activity stopped.

"AMI!!" Usagi cried and grabbed Ami in a tight hug.

"At least let her breathe Usagi," Rei scolded.

Usagi loosened her grip and Ami returned the hug. "It's nice to see you all again," the Ice Senshi said.

"Likewise," Makoto said, hugging Ami tightly when Usagi let go.

"Welcome back," Rei said.

"We missed you!" Minako added.

"What brings you home? Not that we aren't happy to see you," Usagi said in a rush, her words blurring together.

"I'm on break from the University so I thought I'd come home and see my mother and friends," Ami said as she stepped into Rei's room and sat down. "How have things been here?" she asked. Her four friends launched into a huge discussion of how boring and dull things had been. Ami smiled and realized just how much she had truly missed her friends and the banter between Usagi and Rei.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka parked her car outside of the Hikawa shrine and climbed out, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna following suit. "I can't believe it's been nearly a month since we've last seen them," Michiru said.

"Well we have been busy…this is the first time we've all been able to get together," Haruka returned. The four headed up the stairs and soon came upon loud laughter. They grinned to each other before Haruka solidly knocked on the door.

The door slid open and five sets of eyes lit up in joy. "Haruka-tachi!!" the Inners exclaimed. The Outers smiled.

"Hey," Haruka greeted.

"It's nice to see you four again," Ami said.

"And you too," Michiru said. "How's Germany?"

"It's nice but I missed everyone here," she said.

"And you were missed too," Setsuna smiled.

"I need a bigger room," Rei grumbled but a smile was on her face.

"That you do," a new voice said. The Sol Senshi turned and saw Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki walking over to them.

Haruka glared at Seiya and Michiru placed a hand on her lover's shoulder. "So what brings you here?" Haruka demanded neutrally.

"Nice to see you again too," Yaten retorted.

"We're here because Ouhi wants to make a treaty with you," Seiya answered.

"Mostly because of the whole Galaxia thing. If you get in trouble we come to help and if we get in trouble you come to help," Taiki said.

"Sounds reasonable," Usagi agreed.

"Is there a document of the treaty?" Ami inquired.

Taiki nodded and gave the papers to Ami. "It's open for negotiation of course."

Usagi smiled and nodded. "We can go over it later. Right now let's celebrate everyone being here," she exclaimed.

Before anyone could lodge a protest or agree, a blast exploded in the ground and forced the twelve Senshi to leap away. The Outers and Starlights looked around, henshin devices in their hands.

A strange looking youma landed on the ground near them and grinned. "So these are the Sailor Senshi…" it smirked.

The Outers barely looked at each other before transforming. "Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Neptune Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Pluto Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Saturn Crystal Power! Make UP!"

As the Outers transformed, the Starlights did as well simultaneously. "Fighter Star Power! Make UP!"

"Maker Star Power! Make UP!"

"Healer Star Power! Make UP!"

"An added bonus…the Starlights too…" the youma smirked.

"Henshin!" Uranus shouted to the inners and took off towards the youma.

"Remember how to do this?" Makoto teased Ami. Ami rolled her eyes.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Make UP!"

"Moon Eternal! Make UP!"

The youma smirked. "You really think you twelve little girls can defeat me?" it sneered, an energy ball forming in its hand. Before they could retort it flung the energy ball at them.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kurast smiled as he watched the battle between the Sailor Senshi and the youma. "These girls don't seem like much," he muttered.

"Do not be fooled so easily," a figure returned. "They may just be little girls in your eyes but these 'little girls' were able to defeat the ultimate evil in their galaxy."

"They've not met me," Kurast returned. "Besides, I'm more interested in this one," he said, pointing to one of them.

- - - - - - - - - -

Uranus ducked and summoned her Talisman. The blade began glowing gold with energy and she slashed it down, shouting, "Space Sword Blaster!!"

The youma leapt clear of the attack and smirked. "You are weak!"

"We'll see who's weak," Fighter countered. "Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The youma knocked the three attacks away like annoying flies. "You cannot kill me Sailor Senshi!" it boasted.

"We'll see about that! Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" The attack hit the youma and it screamed in pain. It glared at the Sailor Senshi, blood running from its arm.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kurast arched a brow. "Impressive…the blonde in pigtails might prove to be a problem…she'll have to be taken care of…" he murmured to himself. "In any case, it's time for the plan to go into effect…"

- - - - - - - - - -

The youma lifted its head and grinned. "Are you ready little girls?" it smirked.

"Let's finish this thing," Uranus said.

"Well at least we agree on that…" Fighter returned. Uranus rolled her eyes but the Sol Senshi and the Starlights made ready to attack together.

Before they could, the youma began summoning a massive amount of energy into its core. The wind began picking up. Mercury pulled her computer out and her visor formed on her face and she began typing rapidly on the small keyboard.

"What's it doing!?" Jupiter shouted over the roaring wind.

"I don't know but its summoning massive energy! If it keeps up Earth could explode!" Mercury returned.

"So let's kill it!" Fighter shouted.

"NO! That might release the energy and cause a massive explosion!" Mercury screamed back.

"So what do we do?" Venus demanded.

The youma grinned, staring at the Sailor Senshi. "Enjoy your new home Senshi!" it roared, laughing psychotically.

Mercury's computer began beeping rapidly. "It's releasing its energy!!" Mercury cried out in warning.

"Silent Wall!!" Saturn cried.

The youma began disintegrating as the energy was released. In spite of the powerful wall Saturn had erected around them, the energy passed through and engulfed the Sol Senshi and the Starlights.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kakyuu's head shot up, sleep forgotten as she felt a pit of dread in her stomach. She rushed to the star room and looked up at the stars. Tears sprang in her eyes when she saw twelve stars had dimmed. Nine were in the Sol System and three were for her Starlights. She sank to the ground, tears rolling down her face. "Fighter…Healer… Maker…" she whispered softly, beginning to cry.

- - - - - - - - - -

Fighter stirred, hearing strange voices over her. She opened her eyes and saw several figures in dark brown and tan robes looking down at her. She reached for her Star Yell only to discover she was in her civilian form. She blinked and looked over, seeing that the others were as well. She did a quick headcount and saw that Yaten and Taiki were still there. All of the Inners were as well which left the Outers.

They were a few feet further than the others. She saw Hotaru, Setsuna, and Michiru. Which left Haruka. She frowned. Where was the blonde? She didn't have much time to dwell on it as the owners of the voices put them on several stretches and carried them to a large temple.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka groaned and woke up, blinking at her strange surroundings. She rose slowly to her feet and cautiously began searching her new surroundings. A pair of large, meaty hands suddenly snaked out of the darkness and pulled her back. Haruka struggled to break free and transform but as she called out her henshin phrase, nothing happened. She stared in shock before she was clubbed over the head.

* * *

Well? How was it? Please review!! I'll get to working on the next chapter ASAP if you do! 


	3. Chapter II

I am on a roll! Woo!!

Here's another chapter for everyone's enjoyment. I hope it's satisfactory...or better than satisfactory.

I don't own Sailor Moon, Star Wars, or the related characters therein.

* * *

Michiru stared out of the window, arms wrapped around her midsection. It had been three days since they had woken up on this strange, forested planet and there had been no sign of Haruka anywhere. The people who had found them were sincere in their desire to help the Senshi. They had had some trouble communicating at first but the strangers had given each of the Senshi a universal translator.

Upon receiving the devices the Senshi had learned that the strangers were known as Jedi and were not limited to any one race. They were a diverse and multicultural people and of course Ami and Taiki found them fascinating.

Setsuna cleared her throat and Michiru turned. "What?" the Sea Senshi asked.

"We're to meet with the Jedi High Council…Usagi wants us all there." Michiru nodded and followed Setsuna through the temple and to the top level of the temple. They met up with the others and were guided into the room. A little less than have the chairs were filled with physically present people. The rest of the chairs were filled with blue-ish transparent people who were in fact holograms.

"Welcome strangers," a human looking female said with a warm, welcoming smile. "Welcome to Yavin 4. My name is Jade Skywalker." She looked the eleven women over. Yaten shifted, feeling as though she were being read.

"You did not come here by choice, did you?" man with tentacles for hair asked. Ami recognized his species and knew he was a Twi'lek.

"No. A strange creature brought us to this world," Setsuna answered.

"What planet do you come from?" a human male asked.

"Earth," the Sol Senshi answered.

"Kinmokusei," the Starlights responded.

"We have never heard of these planets and the New Republic has charted most of the planets and stars in this galaxy," Jade said.

"It might be possible that we were sent to another galaxy…the creature expended a large amount of energy," Ami said.

"If that is the case then I'm afraid you're stuck here," Jade returned. "The power that must've brought you here would have been greater than any power source we possess…even with the Force."

"The what?" Taiki asked.

The Jedi High Council stared at them with wide eyes. "You've never heard of the Force?" a Corellian female inquired.

The Senshi shook their heads. "Interesting for nearly everyone here has heard of the Force," Jade said.

"What is it exactly?" Makoto inquired.

"The Force is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together," Jade answered. "But no one truly knows what the Force is. We may never know what it truly is."

"Oh…" Usagi said. "So we're…stuck here? Not that this isn't a very lovely place…" she said quickly.

Jade smiled. "I'm afraid so. You are welcomed to stay here…"

"If it's all the same we'd still like to try and find a way back home," Yaten said.

"If that is your wish. But the offer stands."

"Isn't this place just for people training to be Jedi though?" Taiki questioned.

"It is…and we can sense that most of you have a strong presence in the Force," the Corellian said.

This made the eleven blink. "Y…what do you mean?" Ami asked.

"All of you have some ability in the Force, but abilities can vary," the Twi'lek explained to them.

"Which means you have the option of staying here and training to learn how to use these powers," Jade offered.

"Can we have time to think about this?" Seiya requested.

"Of course," Jade agreed.

The Senshi started to leave but Michiru didn't move. "I…I have a question…" she said quietly.

"Go on."

"Out in the forest…did…did you find anyone else? Aside from the eleven of us?" Michiru asked.

"We found only you, no one else."

"O…oh…" the Sea Senshi looked down.

"Someone you loved I take it," Jade said quietly.

Michiru nodded. "Someone I loved very much…" She turned and left the room, the others slowly following her.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka grunted as she was shoved to the ground, bruised and a bit bloodied. She rose to her feet and spat some blood to the side. Two men smirked at her as a third walked around her, studying her closer.

"What do you think Teb?" one of the two men asked.

Teb gave another once over and nodded. "I'll take her. How much?"

"Five thousand credits."

Teb snorted. "No slave is worth that much."

"Oh really? Can you honestly say you've seen a slave like her before?"

"Three thousand."

"Four fifty."

"Three fifty."

"Four thousand or we take her elsewhere."

Teb looked Haruka over and nodded in consent. He pulled out the decided amount and Haruka just looked on in stunned silence. Her hands were bound in front of her and before she had been hurled out here a drug was injected into her that numbed her muscles just enough to prevent her from speaking. She doubted even if she could speak it would make little difference.

Once the transaction was completed, Teb grabbed Haruka by the arm and hauled her out of the building and to his ship. He tossed her viciously into the cargo hold and went to the bridge of the ship. Haruka staggered to her feet and looked around at the hold, trying to find a weapon. She found nothing and mentally cursed. She kicked the metal in anger and slumped to the ground as she felt the ship rise into the air and fly off.

- - - - - - - - - -

_One week later…_

- - - - - - - - - -

Usagi winced as Yaten landed several blows with the training sabers they were using. The blonde wanted to cry in pain but she had been told to be mindful of her emotions. It wasn't easy for the Moon Princess to keep hold of her emotions but she was learning how to do so.

"That's enough for now," Jade said. "I'm impressed with how quickly you all have progressed though you still have much training to do."

Seiya grinned. "Figures but there are worse things we could be doing."

Jade nodded. "Indeed. Just be sure to keep practicing. With a few more weeks of training and progressing at the rate you all are, it might soon be time for you to make your own lightsabers."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to that," Hotaru grinned.

"So do the colored beams mean anything? I noticed most seem to be blue and green but I have seen purple, yellow, orange, and various other shades…all except for red," Ami said, looking up from a data pad.

Jade nodded. "They did once. But now not so much anymore…the meaning of colors vanished during the Jedi Purge before the Galactic Empire rose."

"But why no red lightsabers?" Minako questioned.

"Red lightsabers have been traditionally used by the Sith."

"The Sith?" Setsuna questioned.

Jade nodded. "A group of Force users who use the Darkside of the Force. They will do whatever it takes to further their goals."

"Their goals?" Usagi questioned.

"To rule the galaxy and seek immortality through the power of the Force."

"Are they still around?" Seiya asked.

"So long as the Darkside exists, the Sith exist. The Darkside is very tempting to use and many Jedi have struggled with it and have fallen. But most come back."

"And those that don't?" Michiru asked.

"Are stopped." Jaded folded her arms inside of her robe sleeves. "Come, let us eat," she said. "We can talk more after dinner."

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka grunted in pain as the energy whip cracked over her back. She whirled around and glared with hatred at Teb. Teb smirked and cracked the whip again, cutting Haruka down from the left side of her face to the right. She just barely avoided getting her left eye cut.

Teb smirked. He walked around the fallen Haruka, his boots thudding on the ground. "You do well to remember who is in charge here," he smirked.

Haruka rose to her feet and spat a globule of blood at him. His face darkened in anger and he slammed the whip down. Acting on instinct, Haruka dove out of the way and spun around, her fists raised. Teb went flying into a nearby wall and Haruka's eyes widened. She looked around the room, certain that someone else had done it. Her search was cut short when a fist slammed into her head.

"Think that was funny Bantha fodder!?" Teb demanded angrily.

Haruka leg swept him and slammed her fist into the side of his head. She rose to her feet and stumbled back, spitting some more blood from her mouth. She watched as Teb rose to his feet, his face murderous.

"I'll be sure to get my four thousand credits out of you one way or another," he leered, cracking the whip.

Haruka glared at him, her back on fire and her vision blurring from blood loss. Teb charged in but before he could get far or Haruka could react, he stopped and clutched at his throat, trying to pry off invisible hands. The blonde was wary, wondering what was causing this. Once Teb had fallen to the floor, dead, a figure in a black cloak emerged, smiling to Haruka.

"Who are you?" Haruka demanded.

The figure smiled. "Someone who can help you."

"Help me?"

"You have a gift. I can help you master it."

"Gift?"

The man lowered his hood, revealing a handsome man with strange yellow eyes. "Yes. I can help you master it and find your friends."

"Friends?"

"The others who were thrown into this galaxy by that creature. There is much the Force has told me about you."

Haruka frowned. "The what?"

The man smiled. "Come with me and I will show you…"

Haruka studied him for a moment, something telling her to not trust this man but what did she have to lose? She knew nothing of where she was and knew she needed to find the others. "Go with you where?" she questioned.

The man smiled. "To the temple I live at. It is the perfect training ground and is easier to explain things there."

"Who are you?"

"I am known as Kurast."

* * *

Uh oh! Things are beginning to develop! If you want to see what happens next you'll just have to leave a review. Bwaha!! 


	4. Chapter III

Here's the next chapter. School stuff had to come first and I didn't know what exactly to write...hope it's still good.

I don't own Sailor Moon or Star Wars.

As I said before, this takes place a few centuries after the events in _Return of the Jedi_.

* * *

_Two months later…_

- - - - - - - - - -

Rei followed the small, floating, spherical remote with the training saber, her eyes covered with a blindfold. The others and several Jedi watched as Rei successfully deflected each blaster bolt from the remote. A short time later Luke Solo, Jade's younger cousin, called for a stop.

"Well done," Luke complimented. He signaled for Usagi to go next and they watched. She didn't do quite as well as Rei but held her own. The others did just as well as Rei, Seiya and Michiru doing slightly better than the others.

"Your powers are developing nicely and quickly," Jade complimented.

"Now the time has come for each of you to make your own lightsaber," Luke picked up.

"It will take time and intense meditation, but a lightsaber is your life," Jade explained to them. "You will be taught how to make one." The Senshi nodded, each eager to make their lightsaber.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka ran through the obstacle course, sweat streaming down her face. Kurast kept pummeling her with Force attacks. "Come on weakling! Use your anger! Let your rage fuel you to victory!"

The blonde suddenly dodged to the side and leapt high into the air, avoiding a blaster bolt. She landed on her feet and turned as Kurast clapped. "How'd I do that?" she asked. "I could see where the next attack was coming from…"

"The Force. Your powers are growing. Never before have I seen one develop so quickly. You are ready to build your lightsaber."

Haruka smiled. She had been using a training saber before and had been eager to make her own. "When do I start?"

Kurast smiled. "Tomorrow. It will take time but I've no doubt you will succeed."

Haruka nodded. "Any way to speed it up?" Kurast nodded. Haruka was eager to finish her training and go in search of her friends.

- - - - - - - - - -

_One month later…_

- - - - - - - - - -

Luke looked at each of the Senshi's lightsabers. Usagi, Ami, Taiki, and Setsuna's lightsaber blades were green. Seiya, Michiru, Minako, and Makoto had blue colored blades. Rei and Yaten had yellow sabers and Hotaru's blade was purple. Each saber hilt was different from the others. Most of the Senshi had created a single saber but Seiya had created two lightsabers.

"Well done," Luke complimented. He smiled. "Now it's time to see your skill with your weapons." He held a remote up and quirked a brow.

"I'll go first," Seiya volunteered. Luke nodded and activated the remote. Seiya activated the deadly weapons with the hiss and the idle hum sounded through the room.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka eyes Kurast warily. He activated his lightsaber, the vivid red blade shooting out from the hilt. Haruka pulled out two long hilted lightsabers and activated them, two vivid red blades igniting. Kurast grinned and rushed in. Haruka deflected his attacks and fought back. The fight continued until Kurast used the Force to send Haruka flying into a wall.

The blonde rose to her feet, glaring at Kurast who was grinning. "Your training is complete…" he said. "And I have learned when your friends are."

Haruka looked at him. "Where?"

"They've been captured and corrupted by Force users called Jedi. They might not be able to be saved…"

Haruka nodded slowly. "I'll do what I have to for the greater good."

"I have tried to fight the Jedi on my own but they are many and powerful. If you decide to do this…you must not hesitate and show no mercy," he told her.

Haruka just stared at him. "I think I can handle this Master Kurast."

He nodded. "Of that I have no doubt." He pulled out a bundle of clothes and handed them to her. "To replace your old ones," he explained.

Haruka took the clothes and nodded. She returned to her room and looked at the clothes. Hoping they'd fit she pulled the dark brown, black looking robes on. They looked like the outfits of the Jedi Knights from the Old Republic. Smiling at how well she looked in the clothes, she wished Michiru could see her. No doubt her aqua haired lover would find the blonde dashing.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru stared out of the window, lost in her thoughts. She sensed someone approaching her and turned to see it was Jade. She nodded to the Jedi Master and turned back to the window.

"You look lost."

"You just noticed?" Michiru asked with a faint, un-amused laugh.

Jade shook her head. "I'm just now saying. I sense much despair in you…and fear. You need to be mindful of your emotions. If you aren't…"

"I could fall to the Darkside, I know," she finished. "I just…no one knows what happened to Haruka…I have to hold on to hope that she's alive…"

Jade smiled. "In the days of the Old Republic you would be told that attachments would lead to the Darkside. But now such things are allowed provided one is mindful at all times," she said.

Michiru nodded. "I just…I miss her…"

Jade gave a faint smile. "I get the feeling the love I sense for her from you is just a small fraction of what you truly feel."

Michiru smiled softly. "Probably…I just wish I could know if she's alive or dead," she whispered.

"There is a way." Michiru looked at Jade, hope in her eyes. "We can try to sense her in the Force. If she's alive we'll be able to sense her."

"What do I have to do?" Michiru asked.

Jade motioned for Michiru to follow her and the two went up to the top of the temple. They sat down on the stone. "Close your eyes and clear your mind." Michiru did as she was told. "Now focus on her and let your mind drift to her…"

Michiru focused on the image of Haruka, remembering her touches and kisses. Soon enough she could see her lover, very much alive but surrounded by darkness. Michiru wanted to go near Haruka but the darkness scared her and she pulled back.

Jade looked at Michiru worriedly as the Sea Senshi opened her eyes. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I felt Haruka but…she was surrounded by darkness…evil…it…it scared me…" Michiru whispered.

Jade closed her eyes and a moment later she opened them. "She's been taken by the Darkside…"

* * *

Uh oh...will this mean the Senshi will have to fight Haruka? You'll have to review to find out. Bwahaha!! 


	5. Chapter IV

And another chapter! Things are starting to shape up!

Hope you guys like this chapter.

I don't own Sailor Moon or Star Wars.

* * *

"What do you mean Haruka's joined the Darkside!?" Rei exclaimed.

Michiru looked down. She had just told the other Senshi of what she and Jade had sensed. "Calm down Rei," Ami said. "It sort of makes sense. I mean, she was separated from us and she wouldn't know the dangers of the Darkside."

"We have to save her," Usagi stated.

Yaten snorted. "And how do we go about doing that? We don't even know where to start looking. And we still have training to complete."

"I don't care. I'm going to find her. I don't care if it takes a lifetime. I won't let her stay fallen."

"I'm going too," Hotaru said.

"So am I," Usagi said.

"No," Setsuna said. "You and the others still need to train. The three of us will go," she went on.

"You can't do this alone," Minako stated.

"We'll keep in touch," Michiru promised. "But I have to go."

"What about Masters Skywalker and Solo? What did they say about you leaving?" Taiki asked.

"May the Force be with you," Michiru returned, leaving the room to begin packing. Hotaru and Setsuna left as well.

Yaten shook her head. "They're gonna get killed."

"You don't know that," Usagi shot back, defending her friends.

"Chill out Yaten. I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing if I were in her shoes," Seiya told her companion.

"So what do we do?" Makoto asked.

"We keep training and be sure we're ready to help them when the time comes," Usagi answered. The Inner Senshi nodded and the Starlights just shrugged.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru stared at the necklace in her hand. It was a locket Haruka had given her days before the incident that brought them here. For days Michiru had thought her lover dead. But after discovering she was alive, the Sea Senshi was determined to find the blonde. She opened the locket and stared at the picture of Haruka. She let her finger brush over the picture.

"Hold on Koi…I'm coming…" she whispered. She quickly finished packing the clothes they had been given, along with a set of traditional Jedi robes. Jade and Luke both wore them and most of the Jedi did as well as a sign of respect for their brethren that gave their lives for the Old Republic.

Setsuna appeared in the doorway. She saw the determined look in her friend's eyes and smiled softly. No matter happened or what life they lived Setsuna knew that Haruka and Michiru would always find each other.

"We're ready to go," she said.

Michiru nodded and picked up the pack. "Let's go." The two women walked out and went to the hanger where Hotaru was preparing the ship they had been given for take off. The young Senshi had quickly become a skilled pilot in the few months they had been in the Republic. She looked back at her two adopted mothers and nodded to them.

"We're all set to go," she reported.

Michiru nodded. "Jade said the best place for us to start our search would be the Smuggler's Moon…Nar Shaddaa."

Hotaru nodded and set in the coordinates. "It'll take some time to get there," she said, looking at the star map.

"It's the only lead we have right now," Michiru replied.

"_Good luck minna,_" they heard Usagi's voice say.

"We'll be back as soon as we can…and with Haruka," Michiru returned.

"_May the Force be with you_," they heard Jade say.

"Thanks," Setsuna replied.

Hotaru hit a few buttons and the craft began rising in the air, quickly ascending into the upper atmosphere and into space. "Hang on. The Nav Computer just gave us the clear to make the jump to light speed," Hotaru reported. The two nodded and sat down in their chairs, strapping themselves into the chairs in the cockpit. Within seconds Hotaru activated the hyperdrive and the ship accelerated and shot into light speed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka walked next to her Master as they approached the large building. She glanced at Kurast. "Master, are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

Kurast looked at her. "The Jedi will stop at nothing to kill you and will most likely send your friends to do it. I know we can defeat them but I need your help. Not even I can take on so many Jedi."

Haruka nodded and the pair pulled their hoods up, masking their faces. The pair walked inside the Jedi Temple and were immediately stopped by several Jedi guards. "You are not allowed to pass without identifying yourselves," one said, a lightsaber staff in his hands.

"I don't think so," Kurast grinned, activating his lightsaber.

"SITH!!" one of the guards yelled. Alarms began blaring through the temple and Haruka could sense dozens of Jedi rushing towards them. She activated one of her sabers and joined the fight. She ducked and weaved through the Jedi, adrenaline coursing through her. She could hear the call of the Darkside but ignored it. That was, until, a Jedi's lightsaber grazed her arm. Her eyes darkened in anger and she gave into the Darkside. She activated the other side of her double lightsaber and began cutting the Jedi down without a second thought.

- - - - - - - - - -

Jade's eyes snapped open. She looked up into the curious faces of the other Senshi and let out a slow breath. "Master Skywalker, is everything okay?" Usagi asked her worriedly.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force…"

"I can sense it too," Yaten said. "Death…pain…fear…anger…" Rei nodded in agreement. "Something's happened," the Starlight went on.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka cut her way through the Jedi. The Jedi tried to fight back but between the Senshi training on Earth and the training Kurast had put her through she was more than a match for them. She walked into a room and saw a group of children staring fearfully at her behind a large Jedi.

"Let the children go is all I ask," the Jedi asked.

Haruka looked at them, struggling to decide in what to do. _Show no mercy my apprentice. If you let them go they will only continue to corrupt and pollute the galaxy…_she heard Kurast's voice say in her mind.

She activated her lightsaber. "Please!" the Jedi begged, motioning for the children to run.

Haruka looked at him with cold eyes. "Mercy is for the weak," she said softly and lunged in, cutting the Jedi down. She looked at the children and began walking towards them, her lightsaber still active.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru bolted upright in bed, cold sweat clinging to her skin. Setsuna rushed in. "Michiru, what's wrong?"

"I…I don't know…I just…I feel like Haruka's done something…something dark…" she whispered.

Setsuna bit her lower lip in worry. She had sensed something off as well but she couldn't pinpoint what. "Will you be okay?"

Michiru nodded and Setsuna left her. The aqua haired woman curled up in her bed and held the locket. "Haruka…what have you done?" she whispered.

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka stared at the burning temple, her eyes void of emotion. She didn't even acknowledge Kurast's presence when he stood beside her. "You've done well my apprentice. This Jedi outpost will no longer oppress anyone."

"There were children in there…and I…I killed…"

"They were not children. They had been taken by the Jedi and corrupted. You did them a favor," he said.

Haruka nodded. "I want to find my friends and free them from the Jedi."

Kurast smiled and nodded. "Of course. I found data on more Jedi outposts. Your friends might be in one of them." Haruka nodded and headed back to the ship. Kurast smiled coldly as Haruka left. His plan had worked perfectly so far.

- - - - - - - - - -

Seiya looked up as she saw Jade and Luke walk into the mess hall. She motioned to the others and they stopped to look at the pair. The two Jedi Masters called for everyone's attention. All activity stopped and looked at the two Masters.

"We've just received word from the Republic that one of our Jedi temples has been attacked. Every person within the temple was killed," Jade said. The hushed whispers died down immediately.

"Until we know more on who has done this, everyone is to be careful when you go on missions. The Jedi at the temple were killed with lightsabers. I don't need to tell you what that means," Luke said. Talk immediately sprang up and Luke made his way over to the Senshi.

"Who could do such a thing?" Usagi asked.

"The Sith," Luke answered.

"But why?" Usagi asked.

"They've been corrupted by the Darkside. Many of the people who become Sith Lords never come back," he said. "And I'm afraid your friend Haruka might have been responsible for what happened at the temple." The Senshi stared at Luke with shock.

* * *

Uh oh! Things aren't looking good. Kurast is manipulating Haruka and getting her deeper and deeper into the Darkside. Can Michiru and the others save her? You'll have to stay tuned to find out! And review please! I like reviews. 


	6. Chapter V

Here's another chapter! Woo!!

Sorry this took a while to get out; been working on it all weekend so I hope it's okay.

I don't own Sailor Moon or Star Wars but I do have a lightsaber...

Oh, and the attack that happened last chapter wasn't at the Yavin 4 Temple.

* * *

"There's no way Haruka could've done that!!" Usagi immediately said.

"Usagi…" Rei began.

"She couldn't have! She's a good person! She'd never fall to the Dark Side!!" Usagi cried.

"Grow up Usagi," Yaten snapped. "I was meditating when it happened and saw it. Haruka's turned."

"Then we'll save her!"

"Not everyone can be saved," the silver haired Starlight returned.

"Lighten up Yaten," Seiya ordered.

Yaten rolled her eyes and walked off. "She's right though," Taiki said quietly. "There may not be a way to save her."

Usagi shook her head. "I won't accept that. I can't. She's my friend…she's always been there for me no matter what. I won't give up on her!"

"You should listen to your friends," Luke began. "But you are right. You can't give up on her. There is still good in her."

Usagi smiled and nodded. "I know. And Michiru will be able to reach her…I'm sure of it," she said.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru stepped off of the ship and stared in disbelief at the smoking temple. Setsuna and Hotaru followed, eyes wide as the wind ruffled through their hair and Jedi robes. The trio slowly walked towards the temple, ready to draw their lightsabers if need be. They stepped inside and Setsuna bowed her head.

"Who could have done this?" Hotaru asked softly.

Michiru walked through the carnage, noting that every injury had been caused by a lightsaber. She bowed her head. "Haruka…what have you done?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka looked at Kurast, watching him carefully. He stood in front of her. "Kneel," he ordered. Haruka did as he said. He placed a hand on her head. "You will no longer be known as Haruka, but instead as…" he closed his eyes and searched through the Force for her name. "Darth Dracona."

Haruka looked up at him, the name ringing in her head. She bowed, acknowledging the name. She smiled inwardly. Now, she would be able to stop the Jedi scourge. She would stop it and save her friends.

"Rise, Lady Dracona." Haruka rose to her feet, seemingly standing taller than before. She lifted the hood of her black robe as her Master smiled. "Let us go…a group wishes to meet with us…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru walked through the sublevels of the Temple, heading towards the data archives. She pulled a panel out and began typing, determined to find out who exactly had done this. A hologram of the attackers came up. Her head bowed as she saw it was Haruka attacking the innocent Jedi. She focused on the other man, downloading the information and walking back up to the others.

"Find out who did this?" Setsuna asked.

Michiru nodded. "It was Haruka…but someone else was with her…it has to be that Sith Lord…"

Setsuna nodded. "We'll need to let Master Skywalker know."

Hotaru kept her emotions in check. "But…why would Haruka-poppa do this?"

"The Sith Lord is probably twisting her mind, making it seem as though the Jedi are evil and keeping us prisoner…" Michiru said softly.

"And to get to us she's doing whatever she has to," Hotaru finished. Michiru nodded. "So where do we go now? Nar Shaddaa was a bust."

"We contact Masters Skywalker and Solo and let them know what we've found first. They need to know about the Sith Lord." Setsuna and Hotaru nodded. Michiru headed to the comms station and sat down, pulling up the link for the Jedi Temple on Yavin 4. She waited patiently for the connection.

- - - - - - - - - -

A Jedi Apprentice ran up to the Senshi. "Master Skywalker wants to see all of you immediately in the comms room," she said. They nodded and quickly ran up to the room. Jade looked up at them and nodded in greeting.

"We've just gotten word from Michiru. It seems your friend has been seduced by the Dark Side of the Force."

Usagi looked down. "Doushite?" she whispered.

"She's probably been manipulated…especially if she was never told about the Force and who's good and bad," Minako suggested.

Jade nodded. "That seems most likely since we've gotten word that she was sold to a man named Teb as a slave."

"We have to find her and save her," Usagi said.

"But where do we start looking?" Ami asked. "There are millions of planets in a galaxy," she said.

"Use the Force," Jade said. "You all know here. Draw from that and search for her. No doubt Michiru and the others are doing the same."

- - - - - - - - - -

Several men in uniforms sat around a long, rectangular table, arguing angrily and heatedly. "It's been several centuries since our predecessors were defeated at the Battle of Endor," one said. "We've tried to regain hold of the galaxy but so long as the Jedi live that's impossible!"

"Have you not heard?" a woman smirked. "A Jedi Temple on the Outer Rim was completely decimated."

All attention turned to the commander. "What do you mean?" an admiral demanded of her.

The commander nodded towards the doors as they slid open with a hiss. Two cloaked figures stood there and slowly walked in, faces hidden. The admiral rose to his feet and studied the two. "Who are you?"

One of the figures lifted their hands and lowered the hood. Kurast smirked. "We are the ones who will solve your little Jedi problem."

"Sith…" a General murmured. He rose to his feet. "Why should we trust you two Sith?" he demanded.

Kurast smirked. "Because if you don't then the Imperial Remnant will never fully regain power."

The Admiral sneered at the two. "What makes you think that we'll trade one group of Force users for another? You Sith are no better than the Jedi!" He suddenly started gasping for air, his hands flying to his throat. The other Imperial officers in the room, save for the woman commander, leapt to their feet.

Haruka had an arm raised, hand raised and using the Force to restrict the Admiral's breathing. Kurast just smiled and looked at the other officers. "We are nothing like the Jedi. We both have the same goals. It would be a shame for us to not work together."

"And if we refuse?" the General asked. Haruka released the Admiral and he fell to the floor, eyes open in death. The officers swallowed nervously. "I…I see…"

Kurast summoned the Admiral's pin and tossed it to the woman commander. "We will take care of your little Jedi problem." He turned and left, Haruka following after him.

"Master…why do we need them?" the blonde questioned. "We were able to take that Jedi Temple without serious injury to either of us."

Kurast looked at Haruka. "You do not like to rely on others, do you?"

"Not if I can help it."

The Sith Lord chuckled. "So I've seen. But why should we recklessly risk our lives when these people want to overthrow the Jedi as well? Let them help us achieve our goal so we will be alive to be able to celebrate it."

Haruka nodded slowly. "You've been planning this since my training…"

Kurast nodded. "I have been." They stopped at a window on the ship and looked out at the stars. "You are one of the best fighters I have ever seen and trained. Nothing will be able to stop you."

Haruka nodded, staring out over the stars. "Where do we go next Master?" she asked, turning to him. He smiled. "I've found another Jedi Temple…"

"Where?"

"Yavin 4."

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru stared out of the window of the ship. They still haven't found a trace of Haruka since the attack on the Jedi Temple. She looked over as Hotaru sat down across from her. Michiru gave her adopted daughter a small smile.

"Still no sign of Haruka-poppa?"

Michiru shook her head. "Not yet…I'm afraid she's about to do something terrible though…"

Hotaru nodded. "Kind of like a calm before the storm."

"Exactly." She stared out of the window again. _The sea is getting very stormy…_ she thought silently.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kurast stared down at the moon with disdain on his face. He glanced at Haruka and smiled. His apprentice didn't suspect a thing that he was the one who had found a way to bring the Senshi here. He looked back down as they landed on the moon. Haruka walked over to him.

"Ready Master," she reported.

Kurast nodded, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful my young apprentice. I sense the Jedi have most of your friends here. There may be a chance that you won't be able to save them."

Haruka nodded. "They will join us or die Master," she said. Kurast nodded and raised his hood. Haruka did the same and the pair began walking off of the ship and towards the distant Massassi Temples that housed the Jedi on Yavin 4.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru's eyes snapped open and she rushed to the cockpit. "Head back to Yavin 4 right now!" she exclaimed.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. I sensed a disturbance there," the Sea Senshi said. Hotaru quickly reset their course and the ship shot off back to Yavin 4. Michiru just hoped and prayed that they weren't too late this time.

- - - - - - - - - -

Seiya looked up as two figures in black robes approached. Something was off about the two even though one seemed familiar. She glanced at Yaten. The silver haired Starlight had drawn her lightsaber, finger hovering over the button.

"I sense the Dark Side in both of them," she said quietly.

Seiya nodded, stepping in front of both of them, her double lightsaber in hand. "You're not welcome here," she said firmly. Other Jedi, including the other Senshi present, were gathering.

One of the figures reached up and lowered his hood. "I think we'll stay foolish Jedi," Kurast smirked.

"I don't think so," Rei said firmly.

Kurast activated his lightsaber. "I do think so…"

Usagi gripped her lightsaber, not really wanting to fight. "Please, we don't want to kill you," she said.

"Still naïve as ever I see," a familiar, cold voice said. The Senshi looked at the other figure. Haruka lifted her head, her eyes similar to that of Kurast's. "Did you miss me?" Haruka smirked, activating her lightsaber.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnn!! Zee plot iz thickening, no? Review review review!! 


	7. Chapter VI

:pokes head out: Well...here's the next chapter. Sorry for the cliffy last chapter but it's what screenwriters call a button to make sure people come back to read/see what happens next.

Please enjoy this chapter. Hope everyone likes it...I'm so mean to my favorite characters...

I don't own Sailor Moon or Star Wars.

* * *

Usagi stared in horror at the taller blonde. "H…Haruka…"

The tall blonde lifted her lightsaber. "Surrender or die."

"Why are you doing this!?" Minako cried.

"Her head's been filled with lies…" Yaten said. "She's full of hate and rage…"

"Give the shrimp a prize," Haruka snarled, activating the other side of the double bladed lightsaber. Dozens of Jedi ignited their own lightsabers, the multicolored blades humming with power.

Kurast smiled. "No Jedi Masters to protect you…"

"We will stop you," Rei said.

"You are far too confident for your own good," Kurast sneered.

"You'll pay for corrupting our friend!!" Usagi cried, turning her weapon on.

Haruka shook her head. "You're the ones who have been corrupted!" And with that she rushed in. The Jedi immediately began blocking her attacks but she was fueled by rage and anger. The inexperienced Jedi did the best they could. Seiya leapt in with her saber staff and slashed at Haruka.

"I'll be fighting you traitor!" she snapped.

Haruka smirked. "Fine by me…" The two began their vicious fight, the blue and red blades blurring with the flurry of attacks and blocks. The two were evenly matched as they roamed to a more secluded spot during the fight. Haruka swung down with her saber and Seiya blocked. The blades crackled and sizzled with power as the two combatants grinded the blades together.

"Not bad Ten'ou…" Seiya grunted.

"I know," she smirked and slammed her knee into the back of hers. She fell to the ground and Haruka slashed down. Seiya brought her lightsaber up to block but the vivid red blade slashed through the handle and Seiya shrieked in pain, curling up in a ball, clutching her severed right arm. The arm was severed just below the elbow. She trembled with pain, looking up at Haruka. There was no mercy in the cold, teal eyes.

"SEIYA!!" Yaten screamed, leaping in. Her yellow blade was a blur as she attacked, forcing Haruka back. The silver haired Starlight flung her hand out and sent Haruka flying into the forest. The blonde slammed into a tree and sat there dazed.

Yaten extinguished her blade and heaved Seiya up, dragging her inside to one of the temples the Jedi were protecting. Medics swarmed around Seiya and began tending to her. Taiki walked up to her comrade.

"We can't hold this temple for long. Where did Masters Skywalker and Solo go?" she demanded.

"To Coruscant. We tried contacting them but the two have blocked our communications. Some of the Jedi are gonna try to take fighters and see if they can get a transmission out by leaving the moon."

Taiki nodded. Hopefully someone's close by for help…this Sith Lord is powerful…had to be to corrupt Ten'ou."

Yaten nodded. "I know." She looked worriedly at Seiya.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru paced around the ship. Something was happening on Yavin 4, she could feel it. Haruka was there. Haruka was there and fighting the Jedi. Michiru would not be late again. She couldn't be late again. She would confront her lover and stop her. One way…or another…

- - - - - - - - - -

Usagi had been cornered. She was fighting for her life and she knew she was. Kurast was far too skilled for her. Every lightsaber and Force attack she tried he deflected. He was relentless. Usagi tripped over a body of a Jedi Apprentice and her lightsaber fell out of her reach. She looked up at Kurast as he raised his lightsaber.

The lightsaber started to descend when a green blade blocked the descent. Ami stood protectively over her friend. "We've done nothing to you!!"

"Does it look like I care?" Kurast started to attack again when he was suddenly hurled back. Setsuna and Hotaru joined Ami. Kurast sneered at them. "That won't make much of a difference. I will see every Jedi dead!" He smirked. "And my apprentice will be sure to help…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka had risen to her feet and stalked towards the temple. She stopped suddenly and turned. A blue blade slowly ignited with a soft hiss. Aqua blue eyes stared steadily at the blonde. Light brown robes rustled as the dark brown robe was shed. Haruka smirked and shed her own robe as well.

"Hello lover," Haruka said, lifting her lightsaber.

"I don't want to fight you Haruka," Michiru said.

"Then surrender."

Michiru shook her head. "You know I can't do that."

"Then you will die."

Michiru looked at her blonde lover. Haruka had grown harder. There was a scar across her face and she was leaner than Michiru remembered, her muscles more defined. "Please Ruka…"

Haruka activated her lightsaber. "I will purge this galaxy of the Jedi."

Michiru could see that talking her lover out of this was out of the question. She lifted her lightsaber, her face resolved. "So be it…Sith."

Haruka grinned, but it held no humor or warmth. The two began fighting, the energy blades crackling loudly with each strike. The taller woman pushed Michiru back. Thunder split the sky overhead and rain began falling. The water hissed as it hit the energy blades but still the two lovers fought.

"This Sith Lord is twisting your mind!!" Michiru shouted.

Haruka locked blades with Michiru. "It is the Jedi who have twisted your mind!" she snarled.

"They've done no such thing! We chose to train with them!! They keep the peace, just like the Senshi!"

"Liar!!"

Haruka pressed Michiru back into an abandoned temple. Their blades barely illuminated the darkness. They began fighting with renewed fervor, leaping and jumping higher and higher. Soon they emerged on the roof of the temple and continued to fight. Michiru parried an attack and sliced through Haruka's handle.

The blonde dropped the severed half of the lightsaber and pointed the blade at Michiru. "Last chance to surrender."

Michiru shook her head. "I won't give up." She smiled softly. "I can sense the conflict within you."

"There is no conflict."

Michiru just stared steadily at the blonde. "You can't lie to me Koibito. I know you better than you know yourself." She turned her lightsaber off. "Stop this Haruka. I don't want to fight you."

"You are unwise to lower your defenses!!" Haruka snarled, slashing down. Michiru activated her lightsaber and lifted it to block but it was too late. The red blade slid down and cleanly sliced through Michiru's left arm near the shoulder. The Sea Senshi shrieked in pain, curling up on the roof.

Haruka loomed over Michiru, the red blade pointed at her lover's head. Michiru looked up with pain-filled eyes, her face pale from shock and blood loss even though the lightsaber had essentially cauterized the wound.

"Haruka…" she said weakly.

The lithe blonde looked at Michiru closely and could see the pain her lover was in. Faintly in her head she could hear violin music. Tears started falling down her face, mixing with the rain. She had silenced her lover's music. She had hurt the one thing she would die to protect.

All hate and rage left Haruka as the lightsaber deactivated and fell to the roof. She collapsed to her knees and gathered Michiru in her arms. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Well done," a cold voice smirked.

Haruka spun around and saw Kurast. "YOU!! You lied to me!!" The lightsaber leapt back into her hand and she activated it. She stood protectively over her injured lover, teal eyes blazing.

"So they've gotten to you too…" he growled. His clothes were a bit tattered and singed from his fight with Ami, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Usagi. He had flung them back and escaped when he sensed that Haruka was being led back to the light.

Haruka glared at her former Master. "I was a fool to trust you so easily."

"And yet you did and helped me wipe out an entire Jedi Temple…" he smirked.

Haruka didn't wince at his words. "I'll do whatever I have to in order to make up for that. Starting with killing you!!" She rushed in and began a flurry of attacks. Kurast leapt off of the roof and Haruka followed when she saw Ami and some other Jedi running out onto the roof.

She landed on the ground, her black boots squelching in the mud. She looked around for Kurast, trying to sense where he could be. She cried out in pain when she felt something hot and burning rip down her back. She collapsed to her knees and fell onto her side, looking up at Kurast.

"Now, you will die…" he sneered. He raised his blade and began to swing down. Two green blades blocked the descent. Jade and Luke glared at Kurast. The Sith Lord shot lightening at them before he fled.

Haruka looked up at the two Jedi Masters. They deactivated their weapons and looked down at the injured blonde. "Hold on…hold on…" the blonde heard one of them say. Her eyes closed and darkness came to claim her.

* * *

So? What do you think? Not as dramatic as last chapter's ending but I had a feeling if I did that people would come after me. Be sure to leave a review!! 


	8. Chapter VII

And the next chapter is up! Woo!!

Hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and reading.

I don't own Sailor Moon or Star Wars. Wish I did though...

* * *

_Three weeks later… _

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru moved her left arm, listening to the subtle whine of the gears. It was an artificial arm and she was not alone in having one. Seiya also had one. It felt weird to the two for the arm was not their own but it felt like it.

Michiru heard footsteps and turned, smiling faintly when she saw Usagi. "Something wrong Usagi?"

The shorter woman shook her head. "I just…I'm worried about Haruka. She's woken up but she's locked herself in a room and won't come out."

The Sea Senshi sighed. "I know. But she was manipulated for weeks. She was tricked into killed men, women, and children." Michiru was more worried about her lover than any of the others probably knew. Without a word Michiru left, heading for the room her lover had claimed. She stopped and knocked on the door.

"Go away," the voice ordered.

"No," Michiru said. Seeing that the door wouldn't be opening Michiru forced it apart with the Force. She walked in and saw Haruka curled up in a darkened corner of the room, head buried in her arms. Michiru glided over and tentatively rested a hand on her lover's back.

Haruka stiffened at the touch. "Leave me alone…" she whispered.

"I've left you alone for long enough." She forced Haruka to look at her. The blonde's eyes were red from crying. Her face was gaunt as well. Michiru gently trailed a finger over the scar. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," she whispered.

Haruka tried to pull away but Michiru refused to give way. "Leave me alone before I hurt you again!" the blonde begged.

Michiru gently caressed her lover's face. "You leaving would hurt me. I love you Haruka…nothing in this world can change that. You're back and you're safe. That's all I care about."

"I killed innocent men and women…and those children…" Tears sprang into Haruka's eyes and she bowed her head.

Michiru pulled her lover close and held her, softly stroking the shaggy blonde hair. "It wasn't your fault. You were tricked. He used you…"

"And I let him. I didn't even question what he asked me to do…" she whispered.

"You thought he was giving you a way to get to us. If it had been me, I might have done the same thing."

"But I didn't stop when I saw you or the others…I just…I kept killing…"

Michiru slapped Haruka, startling the blonde. "Get a hold of yourself Ten'ou Haruka! You are a Sailor Senshi and the woman I love. Now start acting like it. We all make mistakes but I'm fine. They gave me a new arm."

Haruka bowed her head. "It still shouldn't have happened…"

"But it did happen Haruka. We can't change the past." Michiru reached over and gently caressed Haruka's face with the artificial limb. Haruka blinked. It felt slightly strange but it also felt very real. She looked up into the sea blue eyes of her lover.

"What if the Jedi sentence me to die?"

Michiru shook her head. "They're not like that. I can't promise that a few aren't angry with you about it but they're working through their anger. It is an emotion…"

"Of the Dark Side, I know…but what can I do?"

"Train to become a Jedi," Michiru said. "It will be hard and filled with difficulties but I know you can do it."

Haruka looked up at Michiru. "What if I fall to the Dark Side again?"

"Then I'll be there to pull you back," Michiru replied, kissing the blonde softly. Haruka returned the kiss, pulling Michiru close. They pulled back to breathe and smiled to each other before they began kissing again, each needing to feel the other, their passions flaring and mingling together.

- - - - - - - - - -

Yaten was taking a drink of water when she winced. Taiki saw and looked at Yaten. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," the short Light said.

"Then why the wince?" Seiya asked around a mouthful of food.

Yaten shrugged. "Oh nothing, just Ten'ou and Kaioh getting reacquainted with each other," she returned.

Seiya glared. "Did you have to say that? I'm eating here."

"Not my fault your mind went to the gutter," Yaten smirked.

"Well it's not like they're playing chess," Seiya retorted.

Taiki just rolled her eyes as the two bantered. She swore the two were so stubborn and thick headed they couldn't see how much they cared about the other. The thought depressed Taiki and she finished her food and rose to her feet, muttering something about meditating before walking away.

"What's with her?" Seiya asked.

Yaten rolled her eyes. "Like you haven't noticed the way her and Ouhi look at each other when they think no one is looking."

"Oh…oh! I see…"

Yaten shook her head as she picked her tray up. "Sailor Oblivious, I swear…" she muttered. Seiya stuck her tongue out but Yaten had already gone.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kurast was not pleased. He Force hurled objects everywhere. His apprentice had been perfect, all but ruthless in what he asked of her. But when it came to fighting her friends, she was weak and useless. His head whipped around at the sound of someone outside of his door.

"What!?" he roared.

A low ranking Imperial officer entered the room. He shifted nervously. "Th…the Admiral will see you now," he said nervously.

Kurast just swept out of the room and walked to the bridge of the ship. He glared at the woman Admiral. "What is it Reese?" he demanded.

Reese turned, noting the distinct lack of her title. "The fleet's being assembled as we speak Lord Kurast." She looked at him. "And where is your apprentice?" she smirked coolly.

Kurast glared at her. "She fell. It is of no matter. I'm sure another apprentice will surface soon." He walked to the window and looked out over the assembling Star Destroyers. "What of the special weapon?"

"It's being loaded onto the Super Destroyer as we speak," Reese answered.

Kurast smiled and nodded. "The Republic will pay…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Haruka walked into the Council room and nervously stood there. Most of the Jedi Masters were there and the few who weren't appeared as blue holograms. She waited patiently for them to speak. Finally, the one called Jade Skywalker leaned forward.

"You were seduced by the Dark Side and helped destroy one of our temples. What do you have to say for yourself?" Jade demanded.

Haruka looked down before meeting the Jedi Master's gaze. "That I'm sorry. We had just been thrown into this galaxy and I had been separated from my friends. I was enslaved and was freed by the Sith Lord. All I wanted to do was to find my friends so…I followed him without question. I should have known better, should have questioned his intentions but I was blinded by my drive to find my friends. All I can say and do is offer my apologies."

The Jedi Masters looked at each other and nodded. "We believe you," Luke said. "The Dark Side is very tempting even for the most experienced Jedi. For one to not know of its dangers and to fall sway to it is understandable."

"You have something else on your mind young one," an older Jedi Master stated more than asked.

Haruka nodded. "I…I want to become a Jedi…help right the wrongs and do what I can to make up for what I did…"

"Jedi do not seek revenge," another Master said.

"I know and I understand that. But I still want to help and be trained if you'll let me," she said.

"The road of being a Jedi is filled with danger and constant temptation from the Dark Side. It will not be an easy path to take," Jade said.

"Being a Sailor Senshi wasn't an easy task either. All I can promise is to do the best I can," Haruka answered.

The Jedi Masters nodded. "Your training will begin tomorrow at dawn. Don't be late," Luke said.

Haruka bowed and left the Council chamber. Upon exiting the room she noticed her friends had been waiting for her. She smiled. "I begin training tomorrow."

Usagi squealed in happiness and the others had to cover their ears. "That's great! We can all be Jedi!"

"Being a Jedi isn't a game Usagi," Rei snapped.

"I know that! But we were all Senshi and now we can all be Jedi!" The two began bickering back and forth.

Michiru held Haruka and giggled at the two. "Well I'm glad to have my lover back," she said, leaning up to kiss Haruka. Haruka returned the kiss.

"Get a room," Yaten muttered.

Haruka smirked. "Now there's an idea," she grinned causing Michiru to giggle. Yaten rolled her eyes and went off to go train. Seiya and Taiki followed.

"We should probably go train too," Rei said, the others picking up on the hint. They left and Haruka and Michiru held each other.

"How about a tour of the Academy?" Michiru asked.

"That sounds good," Haruka agreed. The Sea Senshi nodded and led her lover out onto the grounds and began pointing out the temples and what they were used for.

* * *

So? How was it? Please leave a review! 


	9. AN

Due to lack of inspiration I've had (and that's it's been nearly three months since my last update) I'm letting this story die. Sad I know but I don't want to leave it around with people constantly checking back for more. If I ever get reinspired to continue this fic I'll update but I don't see that happening. Sorry everyone.Carter 


End file.
